


Revelations

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat Week, day 6: don't touch him/her!, jealous adrien is my fav thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is trying to sort out his thoughts about Marinette and Ladybug, and Nathanaël talking to Marinette is not helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Chat Noir loved Ladybug. 

That was as much of a fact as the sky is blue and there are 24 hours in a day. Ever since they had (literally) crashed into each other he had been intrigued by her, and that had turned into adoration as she grew more focused and confident in her role as protector of Paris. She was truly an amazing girl and every moment in her presence was a gift. 

Which is why he was conflicted.

If he loved ladybug (which he did), then he shouldn’t be thinking about another girl. 

If there was this wonderful, breathtaking superhero in his life (which there was), then no one else should be on his mind. 

Which was why this didn’t make sense.

When he closes his eyes he sees black and blue hair pulled back into pigtails, but not with red ribbons in them. He sees breathtaking blue eyes, but not ones surrounded by a dotted mask. 

He doesn’t see Ladybug.

He wasn’t sure when the change happened (perhaps it was a gradual shift, maybe all at once, he didn’t know), but the realization had hit him like a truck.

He didn’t think about Ladybug as much anymore. 

He thought about Marinette instead. 

Clumsy Marinette who could barely speak a word to Adrien but could sass Chat like there was no tomorrow. Talented Marinette who puts so much time, effort, and love into all of her designs that each one is as amazing as the girl herself. Lovely Marinette who sits behind him every day at school, but in front of him on her balcony once nighttime fell over the city. Warm Marinette who made him hot chocolate and listened to him for hours on end. Beautiful Marinette. Wonderful Marinette.

Miraculous Marinette. 

(He had to smile at that one.)

Ok, so he did understand why she was in his thoughts. She’s awesome. It just hit him so quickly, the replacement of Marinette for Ladybug in his mind baffling him so much that he didn’t know what to do. 

This revelation had hit him 3 days, 8 hours, and 21 minutes ago. He has not seen Marinette as Chat ever since, and had been avoiding her as Adrien as much as he could get away with. That didn’t stop him from staring at her though. Without visiting her for the past 3 nights he was apparently Mari-deprived, so he had taken to observing her whenever he could. Obviously that wasn’t when they were in class (turning all the way around in his seat to look at her all day is the opposite of subtle), but in the hall? Staring. Outside school? Even more staring. He lost count of the amount of times Nino had punched him in the arm to stop being creepy. 

So it was no surprise that he saw Nathanaël walk up to Marinette before school on the fourth day, looking nervous and a little more red than usual (you know, besides his hair). He watched (carefully, he is a cat so he can be stealthy) as Nathanaël talked to her, rubbing the back of his head as he stumbled over his words. 

Adrien had no idea what they were saying, but he could see the way Nathanaël blushed when Marinette undeniably said something sweet, and how Marinette looked down in embarrassment when Nathanaël complimented her on something (supposedly, I mean how could he not). He had a front row seat when Nathanaël reached over and layed his hand on her shoulder (that was _his_ thing how dare he steal it).

He had to physically stop himself from moving over to them and slapping Nathanaël’s hand off for her himself (she wasn’t slapping him why wasn’t she slapping him). 

He had no right to feel this way. Nathanaël is her friend and they were allowed to talk to each other. Marinette isn’t his girlfriend, she’s his friend (at least he hoped so) and she could talk to whoever she wanted, including a blushing Nathanaël who obviously had a crush on her (all the signs were there like how could someone _not_ see that he liked her). 

Adrien is many things, but he is not an idiot.

But that doesn’t stop him from starring daggers at Nathanaël as he and Marinette walked into the school, his hand off of her shoulder at that point but walking close enough for their shoulders to brush.

_Don’t you dare touch her Tomato or so help me-_

“Dude, are you growling?”

Adrien whipped his head back around to face Nino, who was looking at him like he had grown another head, the noise that had been unknowingly coming from the back of his throat dying out. 

He cleared his throat. “Um… no?”

Adrien could tell that Nino didn’t believe him. Why would he, the noise had clearly been coming from him.

“Just ask her out, bro.”

Adrien stared hard at his best friend in bewilderment. “What?”

“Ask Marinette out on a date,” Nino said slowly. “You obviously like her, you’ve been staring at her for the past few days. Kinda creepy, man.”

Adrien quickly shook his head back and forth, cheeks reddening in embarrassment at the accusation. It was true, but that didn’t mean he wanted people to know about it. “No-but…that’s not how it is, I was just-“

“Dude, it’s okay! Almost everyone crushes on Marinette at some point, myself included,” Nino laughed. “Just ask her out, it’s not like she’ll say no.”

Adrien’s head tilted to the side in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

Nino sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If you haven't figured it out by now bro then you’re hopeless.”

They walked inside the school, what Nino had said running circles through Adrien’s mind. They walked through the door of their first class and his eyes immediately found Nathanaël at Marinette’s desk, her showing him something in her sketchbook with him nodding at whatever she was saying. Marinette quickly noticed Adrien, her cheeks growing considerably redder as she waved at him awkwardly.

Adrien stared at her for what felt like forever before waving back, quickly plopping down in his chair before his legs could collapse from under him, his eyes wide in realization. 

Nino’s words plus Marinette’s actions made everything crystal clear. Her smiles, the blushing, the stuttering, every awkward thing she did when he was Adrien meant that she had a crush on him replayed in his mind in quick succession. Every moment where his conversations with her as Chat lead to her talking about her “prince” crashed though his brain like a wave, as if saying _“it was so obvious, she likes you, how could you have missed it?!”_

Adrien burried his face in his hands and groaned. 

He really is an idiot. 

This did not help his internal conflict about Ladybug and Marinette at all. It just make it all the more complicated.


End file.
